


恩赐

by maze2003



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 血源诅咒
Genre: M/M, Other, 生子, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maze2003/pseuds/maze2003
Summary: 伪神和他的花椰菜信徒，生子且死产。飙车立翻现场，涂涂改改的时候看到有太太写了更好吃的……开心～不干了～没写完就酱吧反正我好了(●°u°●) 」





	恩赐

他被腹内的不适感唤醒。科尔塞从崎岖的地面上支起脑袋，梦里虚幻的安宁被后穴里黏腻的饱胀感冲散。他意识到自己赤身裸体在花园里睡着了，蜷曲的双臂间环抱着祂的头盖骨。将怀里珍贵的头骨安置在草叶上，科尔塞腾出双手检查自己的身体。梦境残余的倦怠感让手指笨拙失控，他艰难地扩张紧滞的出口，好在甬道里溢出的体液帮了大忙。一根手指终于探入其中，他在粘膜和液体间触到了几条纤柔的触须。  
难道是神……科尔塞调整姿势转为跪坐，借着液体的润滑将第二、第三根手指插入后穴，将那里彻底撑开。他体内那个柔软的事物从大张的穴口里慢慢滑出来，先是裹着许多粘液的半透明触手，接着是梭型头部和逐渐膨大的躯干。它膨胀的身躯在中间卡住了，科尔塞试着绷紧小腹，湿滑的流线型躯干使他的努力适得其反，收缩的穴口将那东西重新顶回体内。脑内的猜想让他期待又紧张。他不敢用手拉扯那些细长的触须，只能挺直腰背，将酸麻的双腿分得更开。他缓缓抽出体内的手指，放松腰胯的肌肉，试图利用重力让它自行滑脱。这尝试显然不得要领，它在他体内进进出出，只带出了更多的粘液。  
科尔塞改变方式试了许多次，直到两腿发软才终于掌握诀窍。它膨大的身躯终于挤过狭窄的出口，吧嗒一声落在他摊开的手掌中，细弱宛如浮云，可以用一只手轻松捧住。科尔塞低下头看着它苍白的身躯，胶质的半透明肌肤下可以看到影影绰绰的内脏。那是一个噩梦之子。他想将它捧到身前，移动的手指在空气中拉出雾气般的残影。  
这发育不良的噩梦之子早在诞生前就已经死了。离开了母体的它正迅速溃散成雾。科尔塞握紧手指想要护住它，却只是徒劳搅动这团已经破碎的梦。他的指尖摸到了它尚未成型的心脏，鲜红的带有一瞬即逝的温暖。  
科尔塞跪倒在他的神面前。噩梦之子在他眼前彻底消散，他攥紧的手里没能抓住分毫。“神啊……”他哽住了，将手抵在胸口默默发抖。  
神明从祂空洞的眼窝里看着信徒。一如既往地沉默而慈悲。


End file.
